


Naptime

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, sleepy Jesse is sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Jesse wanted to spend time with Hanzo, but Hanzo has homework.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

“Hey, Hanzo, Genji. How’s it goin?”

Hanzo didn’t look up from his laptop, instead continuing to type. Genji, however, looked up and gave the newcomer a grin.

“Hey, Jesse. You look like shit.”

“So kind of ya,” Jesse responded, kissing Hanzo’s cheek before he dropped his bag and sat on Hanzo’s bed. Genji snickered, returning to his own assignment.

“Why are you here?” Hanzo finally said, though his eyes didn’t move from the screen in front of him, looking over his paper to make sure it all made sense.

“Because my roommate won’t stop tryin’ ta fuck his girlfriend in there, and I’m not really into bein’ an audience for that kinda shit. I mean, if it were you, sittin’ there, jerkin’ off in front of me, that’d I’d-” Jesse was interrupted by Hanzo’s eyes cutting over to him, narrowed, but it didn’t stop Jesse from seeing the blush start to crawl its way up Hanzo’s neck under the shirt he wore. Jesse held up his hands before he shifted, laying down on Hanzo’s bed. “Besides, I wanted to see ya.”

“We agreed that if I was studying or doing homework, you would stay away. Do you not have your own homework to complete?” Hanzo asked, returning his focus to the computer in front of him.

“Nah, I’m done with the urgent stuff. I can do the rest of it later. Besides, I just wanted ta see ya.” Hanzo paused, glancing over at his boyfriend for a moment before he sighed.

“Very well. But be quiet until I am done, please.” Jesse nodded his agreement and Hanzo refocused. Genji had decided to ignore them, choosing to focus on his own homework instead of listening to them. Jesse shifted, putting his face in Hanzo’s pillow and smiling at the smell of his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, working on relaxing and pushing out all the stress. Might as well since he couldn’t talk to either Shimada brother at the moment, right?

A few hours later, when Hanzo finished, he pushed send on the email and stretched, rubbing his neck. His neck was starting to hurt, his eyes felt like they were starting to dry out and he had to pee. He wondered where Jesse had gone and turned to search the room when he heard the soft snores coming from his bed. When Hanzo turned, he saw Jesse, hugging his pillow close and snoring. A swell of love moved through him and Hanzo rolled his eyes, moving to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back out, he moved to lay behind Jesse, wrapping his arm around the American’s waist and pulling him close. Jesse’s snores paused for a moment, but resumed momentarily.

“How did I end up falling for you?” Hanzo muttered, rolling his eyes and making himself comfortable. When his eyes closed, Genji snapped a picture on his phone with a grin before returning to his own homework.


End file.
